Haunted Mansion 4
Haunted Mansion 4 is a featured level by kirbypwnage. It currently has over 3,500,000 plays, with a 4.10 star rating from over 2,500 votes. Segway Guy is the forced character. This appears to be the last level in kirbypwnage's Haunted Mansion series. Gameplay You are starting at the door from downstairs, and when you go to the door in front of you, the blood will drop down from the wall above you. When the blood stops, you will open the door and see a pair of eyes in a painting before it disappears. When you come out another door, the Moped Man's scream will be heard with the screen tinted red for a few seconds. A set of stairs will come down behind you, but you will die if you choose to go up them, because you will eventually get attacked by a pink monster that leaps out of a closet. By ignoring the stairs behind you and choosing to proceed forward, you go down some stairs to an area manifested with lots of pink slime. You then continue to the right, where a Wheelchair guy is eaten by pink slime (like Explorer Guy in Haunted Mansion 3), with 2 possible ways to go around him. If you choose to proceed down and left from the Wheelchair Guy NPC, you head left to find a mutant plant-like creature frozen in acid. An explosion is heard, and then you must run the other way to avoid being trampled by the monster. Eventually, you fall into an underground lake, where a white shark will come after you and force you to move fast. At the end of the lake a fan will blow you upwards, where you will rejoin the other path for the final battle of the level. On the other hand, if you choose to move to the right of the Wheelchair Guy NPC, you will enter a room with several paintings, of whom they will all show pairs of eyes before you advance forward. After climbing a few flights of stairs, you can travel either left or right to get through the level (however, going left will bring you to a candlelit room with the bloodstained words "Wanna Be Friends?," "Stay," and "No," and you will still need to go the other way to finish the level). You then move down through two hallways where pink monsters will chase you until you head to the next hallway, before ending up at a small library with two ways to go. However, if you choose to go left, you will end up at a small cave where another pink monster devours you. Otherwise, if you choose to head right, you will drop down a flight of stairs and rejoin the other path for the final battle of the level. Towards the end of the level, you enter a room of pink slime where a monster with a yellow core and claws with teeth awaits you. The monster will try to slam one of its jawed appendages in an attempt to kill you, and you must stay to the left until a red arrow shows up allowing you to attack the monster's core and damage it. After three hits, the monster is dead, and you traverse over its remaining claw to reach the end of the level, with the title of the level and the words "The End- No Escape..." Trivia *''Haunted Mansion 2'' and Haunted Mansion 3 are also featured, the first one, however, is not. *The monster at the end looks similar to Biolantte from the Godzilla series. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-06-29 at 2.07.57 PM.png|The beginning. Screen Shot 2014-07-11 at 2.28.26 PM.png|The screen turns partly red shortly after you come out of the first room. Screen Shot 2014-07-11 at 2.28.44 PM.png|At the bottom of the first set of stairs. Screen Shot 2014-07-11 at 2.29.12 PM.png|A monster attacks you in the room in the floor above the start room. Screen Shot 2014-07-11 at 2.29.50 PM.png|More pink slime. Screen Shot 2014-07-11 at 2.30.09 PM.png|Eyes appear in the paintings. Screen Shot 2014-07-11 at 2.33.26 PM.png|Approaching the stairs. Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Popular Levels Category:Segway Guy Category:2012